


Bits and Pieces

by ImpossibilityGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College AU, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Denial, makorin - Freeform, stalker Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibilityGirl/pseuds/ImpossibilityGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of MakoRin oneshots or short stories with varying themes and AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- College AU

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is a gift for my friend, whose birthday is coming up! In 7 days, in fact. So, I decided to write 7 days worth of oneshots based on both AUs we've discussed and ones we haven't. 
> 
> This collection will eventually feature NSFW and potentially graphic scenes. Warnings will be posted before every chapter though!

Maintaining a 4.0 GPA was just about as difficult as most people would expect it to be. The desk cluttered with papers, a half-empty mug of still warm coffee, a can of redbull that had been consumed hours ago and multi-colored sharpies was a testament to this. The alarm clock under the harsh fluorescent desk lamp read 4:19, red and biting like the way Makoto’s eyes stung. 

It’s around 4 AM that every student begins to question the choices that they’ve made, and Makoto was not an exception. He read the same line of his notes for the fifth time in a row without understanding. Unable to focus any more, he put his head down on the fake woodgrain of his dorm’s desk and sighed. 

His decision to major in nursing seemed like the biggest mistake at the moment. He looked towards his roommate’s empty bed and couldn’t help that he felt a pang of jealousy- his roommate wasn’t stuck late at the library studying or anything like that. No, he was out partying on a Thursday night because he didn’t have Friday classes. Makoto threw his head back and gave it a small shake, forcing himself to fixate his eyes on his notes again. He didn’t have time to be lamenting over the loss of his youth to the cloying fear of failing out of school.

He grabbed the mug of coffee by his side and cradled it in his hands, the sleeves of his sweater pushed up to his elbow. He made a ritual of sipping at the caffeine, meditating for a moment on how he’d thank himself tomorrow for all of his hard work after the exam.

He jumped slightly when he heard the doorknob twist a couple of times, already shaky from the obscene amounts of coffee he’d been sustaining himself on. 

When he walked in, Rin seemed surprised by how bright the room was in comparison to the dimly lit hallway of their dorm. He clung to the doorknob for a moment, blinking and taking in the sight before him. Makoto normally went to bed by midnight, so it must have been strange indeed. 

“Oh, you’re-you’re awake!” he exclaimed, genuinely surprised. There was an unusual lilt to his voice that made Makoto furrow his brows, but it wasn’t until Rin shut the door behind him and began toeing off his shoes that it hit him.

“Rin, have you been drinking?”

Rin let out a loud laugh and approached Makoto. Even for someone who rarely drank, Makoto could tell the smell of alcohol was strong. The redhead reached down to fluff Makoto’s hair, an unusually endearing gesture that caught him off guard. “Yeah, man, there was this wild rager at the frat tonight! You should’ve come- it would be good for you to get out once in awhile.”

It was Makoto’s turn to laugh and he let out a small and exasperated chuckle, “Sorry, Rin. I’ve got an exam tomorrow and I can’t afford to take a break. I appreciate the concern, though.”

“Bro, you’re gonna kill yourself if you keep this up-” Rin paused and suddenly leaned over Makoto’s desk, snatching up the redbull can and shaking it, “This thing’s like...like, 32 ounces,” he announces, squinting at the label, “Like, what the fuck. And how much coffee have you had.”

“I don’t want to hear a lecture on bad drinking habits from you right now,” Makoto rolled his eyes, though he was grateful for the distraction and the small break provided. He was quiet for a moment, then smiled, “but if you want to know, this is my fourth mug.”

“give me that!” Rin yelled, referring to the cup in Makoto’s hands. The brunette let out a rather indignant noise when Rin tried to take it and instinctively lifted the coffee above his head. Miraculously, none of it spilled or ruined Makoto’s meticulous notes. 

“Rin,” Makoto whined, “you can’t take my coffee away! I need it to study!”

“You’re a nursing major, you should know this kind of stuff’s bad for your health!”

“What’s bad for my health is not getting a good grade on this exam,” Makoto tried to explain, nearly dropping the mug as Rin leaned over him to reach for it, “h-hey!” he exclaimed, pulling away from Rin with slightly pink cheeks. He heard the distinct sound of his coffee sloshing out of the mug and splattering to the ground from behind him and the two of them went still, Rin still half climbed into his lap. Then, his roommate let out a sharp laugh and pushed himself away.

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to make a mess...” Rin clambered away to cross the room and removed his jacket, throwing it on to his bed before finding the communal paper towels on top of their micro-fridge combo, next to the now cold coffee machine. He ripped a few sheets from the roll and returned to the scene of the crime to kneel and clean the spilled coffee from the tiled floor.

Makoto sighed and put the mug back down on his desk, relieved that at least nothing had happened to his precious notes, “it’s okay. I just really need to get back to studying is all. You probably need to go to bed, I’ll start moving to the study room downstairs…” he said, dog-earing his textbook and shutting it. 

“What? Are you planning on staying up...like, all night?”

“My exam is at 10, so I might as well at this point.”

“I’ll stay up with you,” Rin said, suddenly, and got up from where he was cleaning the coffee. He tossed the wet paper towel bundle toward the garbage bin but missed and it gave a sad plop on the ground instead. He muttered a small curse and picked it up instead.

Makoto hardly noticed the display, focused on what Rin had just said, “What? Why would you stay up with me? You must be exhausted from...from partying,” Makoto wanted to say that Rin was tired from working all day earlier, but he’d only had one class at noon and then an hour at the gym before a nap. If he were more rude, he would have pointed this out, but he wasn’t so he tried to be sympathetic.

Instead, Rin grinned brightly at Makoto and sat on his bed and clumsily undid the laces on his shoes, “No way. I wouldn’t leave a bro hanging.”

Now that was something Makoto was getting sick of- ever since Rin pledged for his frat, he’d taken keenly to using the term “bro.” Still, he knew it was affectionate, so he just sighed and looked back at the glaring, highlighted text of his lecture notes.

“What good will it do for both of us to be exhausted in the morning-- eh-!?” Makoto jumped as Rin appeared behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder to grab the nearly forgotten mug of coffee. He could feel the heat of Rin’s breath and the tickle of his hair brushing his jawline in a way that made Makoto flinch. Obviously, someone lost their notions of personal space after too many drinks. Rin snatched up the coffee and brought it to his lips.

“So, how can I help?”

“Ah…” Makoto couldn’t remember seeing rin study for a single exam or quiz for the entire time they’d been roommates, so he had to question his ability to be of any help, “d-don’t worry about it, Rin, really…”

“Are those flash-cards?” Rin raised an eyebrow and leaned over him again, chest pressed flush to his back as he grabbed the thick stack of note cards.

“Well, yeah, but-” regardless of what Makoto was going to say next, rin began reading from the notecards.

“Name three of the main...the main…” Rin really looked like he was struggling, eyes squinted and trying to read Makoto’s neat handwriting. He sighed and deadpanned, putting the cards back down, “I’m way too drunk to try pronouncing any of this.”

Makoto covered his mouth his hand to hide his smile, but he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. Rin was always so blunt and Makoto couldn’t help but think it was kind of cute. He liked this honest and touchy side of Rin. Perhaps he ought to stay up late and wait for Rin to come home drunk more often.

Rin seemed to like seeing Makoto smile, too. These days, the brunette was always so busy working or studying or studying at work that Rin felt he sometimes forgot he was human and needed a break. So, the redhead took a seat on the floor next to Makoto’s desk with his cold coffee, drinking it despite that.

Makoto went back to studying, the two of them occasionally making small conversation as Rin remembered funny stories from the party or when Makoto just needed someone to read lists to while he tried to memorize them. He was reading a textbook passage aloud for the second time when he noticed Rin was starting to drift off. Makoto glanced at the clock and realized it was past 6 AM by now. 

He decided he needed a break anyways, so he quietly pushed his chair out and sat on his heels in front of Rin and shook his shoulder gently. The redhead mumbled something and stirred slightly, but otherwise didn’t move much. Makoto sighed and smiled affectionately, “alright, I think it’s time for bed, Rin…”

“Are y’done…”

“No, but you’re tired. Come on.”

Makoto held out his hand, but Rin didn’t move. Makoto wasn’t sure what to do; it’s not like he could carry Rin to bed like he could with his younger siblings, but he doesn’t exactly want to leave him to fall asleep on the floor. He’s already going to wake up with a killer headache in the morning and he doesn’t need a stiff neck and a sore back on top of it. 

Makoto thought for a moment, and decided to just pull Rin up from the floor anyways. He’s not that big of a guy and besides that, Makoto had the strength for it. He wrapped his arm under Rin’s and helped him up. Luckily, Rin was conscious enough to contribute to the effort. Unluckily, he wasn’t conscious enough to keep himself from wrapping his arms around Makoto’s back and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Makoto was glad Rin wasn’t too aware of himself, because he made a rather undignified noise when he found his roommate so close. His face was hot, but he tried to focus on just getting him to the bed on the other side of the room. 

Trying to shuffle across the room with Rin’s added weight was difficult, and when Makoto finally made it to the other’s bed the redhead seemed determined to drag Makoto down on to the bed with him. 

“Rin!” Makoto exclaimed as he toppled on top of Rin, catching himself before he could land on his roommate completely.

Rin finally let go of Makoto and hummed, a sleepy and quiet noise, “You’re so sweet M’koto...like, no homo or anything…”

The brunette sighed and shook his head, “you’re an insufferable drunk, you know that?” Makoto waited a moment but no response beyond Rin’s steady, even breathing came, “goodnight, Rin”

Quietly, Makoto went back to his desk and sat back down to study. This was going to be a very frustrating semester for more reasons than just his impossible-to-pass classes.


	2. Day 2- 00:00 (Apocalypse AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apocalypse AU, takes place before the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I just wanted an excuse to write something sad with these two. I hope it wasn't too much or too little!

Makoto brought two mugs to the dining room table of their small apartment. One, which he places in front of Rin, is from an aquarium they visited together and the other, which Makoto keeps cradled in his hand when he sits down, has an old faded portrait of his family printed on it.

Rin only glances down at the mug of piping hot tea and then trains his eyes on the television screen once again. There’s a news anchor who looks rather solemn, a map of their town and other nearby cities displayed next to him, and in the corner there’s a small timer counting down from 22:08 to the arrival of a bomb that could potentially level entire cities. There home wasn't the only target in the world with a third world war in full swing, but it was the only one that mattered to them at the moment. When Makoto left, it had been at 40 minutes.

“Sorry, I guess I took longer talking to Mom and Dad and the twins than I thought.”

“It’s okay; Gou called, too,” Rin answered, his voice small, “...is your mom going to be okay? It sounded like she was crying.”

Makoto looks down at his coffee, caramel-colored and sweet. He traces mindless circles on to the outside of the thick porcelain, “she was glad I called to say goodbye, but no parent wants to hear that.”

“No, I suppose not,” Rin isstill staring at the TV, the colorful lights reflected in his eyes, glassy from crying but Makoto didn’t say anything. Suddenly, he turns to Makoto and speaks, “Shouldn’t we at least try to run, Mako?”

“Rin…” Makoto begins, meeting his eyes, “All of the trains are down and there’s traffic backed up for miles on end even if we had a car. We already tried getting to a shelter, but there just isn’t enough space for everyone. You know they’re only taking families with children in right now.”

“We could literally run!” Rin exclaims, “If we started now, if we went fast enough, then maybe we could--”

“We wouldn’t get far enough, no matter how fast we went. We’d just be exhausting ourselves for no reason.”

“How can you say that!” Rin stands at this, slamming his hands down on the table and knocking his mug over in the process. Neither of them notice the mess nor do they care, “How can you just be okay with sitting here and doing nothing! Our city is going to be flattened in..” Rin glances at the TV to check the countdown clock, “in 20 minutes and 48 seconds! We need to go, we have to try, Makoto! Maybe there’s a shelter out there with vacancies!”

“There isn’t, with a city of 13 million,” Makoto replies, a strange solemn tone to is voice that feels forced, “they don’t even know if the shelters can protect against a bomb like this, Rin.”

Rin balls his fists and he’s shaking. Makoto doesn’t know if it’s because he’s holding back tears or anger or both, but it makes Makoto feel small. 

“Please...Rin, I just want to spend the next 20 minutes with you,” Makoto says quietly, “I’ve always known it was you I wanted to reach the end of my life with. It’s...sooner than expected, but that wish hasn’t changed. If I have to die now, I want to die with you by my side. Not out on the road, not in line for a shelter that won’t have room...just here, with you and you alone.”

Rin feels the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. Neither of them had yet to acknowledge out loud the truth that they were going to die, it had come as too much of a shock. Hearing Makoto say it is enough to make Rin feel broken. Neither of them say anything for a long moment, the voice of the news anchor droning on and the sound of distant sirens and shouting outside filling the silence well. Then, Rin brings himself to move his feet even if he feels like he’s walking through a marsh. He places his hand on Makoto’s shoulder, “Come on. Let’s go lay down.”

Makoto looks up at him and offers an unsteady smile, leaving behind his mug, the reporter on TV and the chaos of outside in favor of following Rin. Their bedroom ismuch quieter, the windows shut and the curtains drawn. Rin takes Makoto’s hand and sits on the bed, tugging at his arm, “let’s pretend, then. For 20 minutes. It’ll be just us, okay?”

Makoto follows him wordlessly, kneeling on the edge of the bed and cupping Rin’s cheek with his free hand. He leans in and kisses him-- it’s slow and sweet and sorry. Makoto isn’t entirely sure what he should apologize for; whether it’s because he’s the one who wanted to live in Tokyo or because he was the reason Rin had postponed his trip back home that could have saved him until next weekend or because he couldn’t protect Rin like he’d promised. Either way, it’s not something he can vocalize but he hopes Rin can feel it. He hopes Rin can feel just how much he loves him and appreciates their time together.

“Hey now…” Rin says, gently, when they pull away from the kiss, “if you start crying, I won’t be able to hold back either.”

Makoto didn’t even notice the fact that his cheeks felt wet until Rin’s thumb brushed the tears away. Quietly, Makoto buries his face in the crook of Rin’s neck and together, they fall back on to the comforter they’d bought when they first moved here, “I’m sorry.”

Rin wraps his arms around Makoto’s torso, letting his eyes slip shut, “we’re pretending, remember?”

Makoto nods and wants to apologize again. He takes a deep breath to compose himself, “You’re right, Rin. When I close my eyes, it feels like any other night,” except that it’s 4 in the afternoon and it’s certainly not like any other night, “and I know I’ll wake up next to you, just like always.”

“Exactly. Just like always. I trust I’ll be with you, Makoto. We’ve always been together even since we were little and that won’t change.”

There’s a crash outside and a siren that temporarily breaks their serenity and makes the two of them jump.

“I love you, Rin,” Makoto breathes; he suddenly can’t talk fast enough, “you feel like home to me. I should’ve told you more. You deserve to always feel loved and wanted. I don’t know--”

“H-hey, tell me about our plans for tomorrow.”

At Rin’s interruption, Makoto gives pause, then smiles even though Rin can’t see it, “We’ll go on a nice date tomorrow. You know that cute Italian restaurant you like? We can order carbonara and some espresso afterwards. Then...I’ve heard the park is nice this time of year with all of the leaves changing color. I’ll keep your hands warm while we walk, don’t worry…”

Rin sighed in response, the sound of Makoto’s reassuring voice letting him exist in a space of suspended belief. Tomorrow, they’d wake up together like always and Makoto’s sleepy smile would be the first thing he’d see in the morning. Just like always.


	3. Day 3- Stripper AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing totally nsfw; the nature of a stripper AU is, as you can imagine, not totally sfw either however.

Makoto lived a life of strict rules, rigid routine and careful consideration. He’d grown up the heir to a large family company so he’d learned from a young age that how he acted and what he did was a reflection of both his family name and the company. Sure, he had yet to actually inherit it and was currently training as a regional manager, but he still had to take his actions into consideration.

So, it was easy to understand why Makoto looked so thoroughly uncomfortable seated by the bar at a local all-male strip club. How his coworker Nagisa had managed to drag him here was perhaps a greater mystery, but here he was. He was nursing a rum and coke in one hand and trying his best not to draw too much attention to himself or to look at any of the inappropriately dressed dancers. He’d always been taught to be respectful and ogling someone, regardless of whether that was their job or not, was not something he considered respectful.

Instead, he busied himself with thinking about an excuse to tell Nagisa (who was currently chatting with some man who looked equally as uncomfortable here as Makoto did) so that he might be able to leave and stared at his slightly bubbly drink. 

He was contemplating what illness he’d need to fake when someone tapped his shoulder. He shot up from his hunched position and stared at the person at his left who was now leaning heavily on the bar and seemed to be looking his designer business suit over with great interest.

“Wow...is that an Armani?” the man asked, eyebrows raised. It was difficult to tell in the dim lighting of the club, but it seemed he had red hair that framed a sharp jawline and a pretty face. Also notable was his outfit or, honestly, lack thereof. Makoto blinked at the man once, twice, and then his eyes betrayed him and he had to look down.

He wasn’t wearing much besides a waist corset, black leather shorts and thigh-high boots. If Makoto couldn’t have guessed from the bold introduction, the outfit was a dead giveaway that whoever this was, he was a worker here.

“So, was I right? Armani?”

Makoto snapped his head back to attention, meeting those pretty, long-lashed eyes. Immediately, he felt his cheeks go hot and felt bad for being so blatant in his staring. In order to avert attention from the fact that he was thoroughly embarrassed, he blurted out, “Um, Burberry, actually.”

The other man shook his head, red locks following his movement in a way that could easily be seen as mesmerizing. Even the light way he laughed was enticing and gentle like wind chimes in a breeze, “damn, that was my second guess. I usually have a great eye for fashion.”

“Y-you do! I mean, to be honest most of these suits all look that same to me. I can hardly tell when someone’s wearing something from a bargain bin or a designer,” Makoto admitted, scratching the back of his head out of nervous habit. He hadn’t meant to be rude.

The redhead stared at him a moment, and then a small, playful smiled curled on his lips. Professionally, he stuck out his hand, “I’m Rin.”

Makoto looked down at his hand and then met his eyes again, “Oh...um, Makoto,” he offered, taking the other’s hand in his own and shaking it with the firmness to be expected of a man who does this all day.

This seemed to be an invitation for Rin since he decided to sit himself down on the empty stool. He swung his long legs over the wooden surface and perched so he could face Makoto, his elbow on the bar and his chin cradled in his hand, “Makoto, huh? I guess we have something in common, then.”

“What’s that…?”

“Our names are girly but we’re both guys, of course,” Rin continued once Makoto prompted him, his grin all sharp teeth and pretty, bright lips. It occurred to Makoto then that Rin was wearing makeup but it looked so natural on his face that he hadn’t even questioned it. Besides that, the setting and knowledge that Rin was one of the dancers hadn’t brought him to think much of it either. Makoto offered a small laugh in response, followed by an, “I guess you’re right!”

“So, you don’t really look like the type to frequent a place like this. What are you doing here?” Rin asked, looking down once more at Makoto’s nice business suit. Usually the businessmen who frequented an establishment like this weren’t so nicely dressed, nor did they spend their time at the bar staring into a drink while dancers stripped behind them. Most people didn’t come here because they had a good bartender. Rin certainly hoped Makoto wasn’t just some kind of drunk.

“Ah, no, I’m…” Makoto began, and then mulled over his answer in his head. He didn’t want to imply that he didn’t like these kinds of places since that might have been insulting or have hurtful connotations, “I mean, it’s not where I usually go after work...one of my co-workers kind of convinced me to give it a try, though.”

Rin, thank goodness, didn’t look offended but he did seem to be mildly confused, “well, you’re hardly ‘giving it a try’ if you’re planning on just sitting at the bar all night. If your coworker had wanted you to drink all night, he’d have brought you to a pub.”

Makoto turned away, his cheeks slightly red, “It’s all kind of new to me, is all…”

“Well, do you want to give it a try…?” Rin questioned and leaned in close, his eyes wide and wondering. Makoto laughed nervously, the sudden closeness making him a little uncomfortable. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Rin or found him offensive-- quite the opposite, actually. Rin was almost painfully pretty, from his red hair that looked incredibly touchable to his shoulders that sloped at a soft curve to the way his skin practically glowed in the dim lighting. By all means, he was beautiful.

It was just...Makoto really was new to all of this. He’d never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and this was a rather intimidating experience on the whole. Not to mention, even if he hadn’t been a total virgin this wouldn’t have been his usual scene anyways. He was already confused by the loud, incessant music and flashing lights so the redhead practically climbing on to his lap wasn’t helping.

“If you don’t, that’s fine, too,” Rin said, suddenly, sensing the way Makoto stiffened at his advances. He was a stripper, sure, but there’d be no profit in this anyways if he scared the poor man away.

Makoto swallowed thickly, then shook his head, “well...I mean, when in Rome, right?”

At this, Rin couldn’t help but grin, “that’s the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!” he brightened up significantly before he grabbed Makoto by the arm and hopped off the tall stool. Makoto followed suit, stumbling off his own stool and letting Rin lead the way, “how does a private dance sound? You seem like the type who’d appreciate your privacy,” Rin would have been lying if he said he hadn’t noticed that Makoto was trying to keep a lower profile here as well. When you wore $2,000 suits to a strip club like it was nothing, you were probably an important person whether you were humble about it or not.

Rin had no idea who this man was, but he had _dibs_ on his rich ass and he’d make sure that his first experience was a good one.

Makoto, for his part, felt very much like he was being dragged around tonight. However, that wasn’t to say he wasn’t excited in a way-- well, perhaps nervous was closer to the right word. He was definitely nervous.

Rin brought him to a small hallway and lead him further back until they reached a room with a door that was less of a door and more of a currently open curtain divider. The room was as dimly lit as the rest of the club; it was small but open with a booth and a pole in front of it and a couple of chairs pushed to the wall. It was quieter here in the back, but only because now the loud din of the other patrons was considerably muted. Rin got to work immediately, dragging a chair to the center of the room. He pulled Makoto’s arm until he was standing in front of it and let his hand slide from his bicep to his shoulder until he cradled the curve of his jaw. He leaned in, a small smirk on his lips at the way Makoto’s cheeks turned red. 

“go ahead and sit, make yourself comfortable…” he purred into Makoto’s ear and then pressed his free hand firmly to his chest and pushed him gently. For how tall and muscular Makoto was, he was easily moved until the backs of his knees hit the chair and he unceremoniously fell into it.

Rin remained standing, hands on his hips and smirk on his painted lips, “and now, please, allow _me_ to make you comfortable,” he hummed, taking a moment to sway with the music, hips moving fluidly in a way that left Makoto staring. He swallowed thickly, still clinging to the shreds of dignity and respect he had, forcing his eyes up to meet Rin’s. But, god, even his eyes seemed lewd- they were dim and half-lidded and when he blinked his dark lashes fluttered against his high cheek bones. It seemed there was nothing safe to stare at, and Makoto couldn’t help that his eyes were drawn to the way Rins own hands were gliding over his own body, tracing every curve and soft line.

He had a brief thought about how nice it would be if it were his hands feeling up Rin (especially when Rin turned around and allowed him a nice view of his backside, clad in those much too tight leather shorts), but he got the feeling he wasn’t really supposed to be doing much touching in this case, so instead he gripped the edge of the chair. 

At this point, it was impossible to deny his desire to just openly stare, so stare he did. Rin seemed like he was soaking up the attention, and Makoto was sure no one else in this club could compare to just how spectacular Rin looked. There was no doubt that Rin was used to being the center of attention.

When he turned back to face Makoto, Rin leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the chair, hands brushing Makoto’s and suddenly his face was very close. Makoto felt a jolt of heat blossom in his cheeks (among other places), only intensifying as Rin slid his hands up the length of Makoto’s arms until he was gripping his shoulders. He maneuvered himself until he was in Makoto’s lap, hips gyrating in a circular motion above his crotch. When he lowered his hips further, he felt a significant bulge and the action made Makoto gasp in the most adorable manner.

“How are you liking it here so far?” Rin asked, casually, one of his hands straying to the tie around Makoto’s neck. He watched his adam’s apple bob as he began undoing the knot with the precision of a practiced hand. He pulled the silken fabric taught until Makoto was leaning forward, their faces terribly close together again, “Is Rome living up to your expectations?”

Rin waited a moment while Makoto floundered, useless and melted like putty in his hands. He stuttered, “b-better than I could’ve imagined, really.”

Rin released the grip he had on his tie and let him fall against the back of the chair, slightly dazed, “Good,” he hummed, tracing Makoto’s jawline with his finger, “would you like to take my corset off?”

“Y-yes,” the response was almost immediate. Makoto didn’t have the decency to look embarrassed any longer, desperate to touch Rin to the point that this small allowance seemed like a blessing. Rin pressed his chest flush to Makoto’s so the other could easily look over his shoulder and reach the ribbons on the back of his corset. The sheer closeness and intimacy of the act of removing clothing was more erotic than anything Makoto had done previously, and he felt his cock twitch when Rin shuffled closer to him. His hands were shaky as he tried to focus on unlacing the back of the corset, but in his eagerness he managed to get the job done quickly.

The thing finally came off when Rin sat back and he undid the clasps in the front and threw the garment to the side. He was much more interested in the sight before him, his hands mindlessly coming to rest on Rin’s hips, marvelling at how soft his skin was. Rin shuddered slightly at the touch, but he wasn't sure if it was from the gentle reverence behind it or the warmth of those large hands. Normally, he would’ve lightly smacked away the hands of a client, but he found himself not minding too much with Makoto. He seemed too innocent to try anything.

After a moment Makoto realized his own mistake, pulling his hands away as though he’d been burned, “Ah, I’m sorry, I forgot--”

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t say anything, did I…?” Rin asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette, who was gaping at this point, “feel free to touch; just don’t do anything that might upset me.”

Makoto nodded hastily and tentatively brought his hand to Rin’s thigh, rubbing small sensual circles into his skin with his thumb as Rin resumed rocking his hips, smooth and in tempo with the song blaring through the speakers. 

It was only a few moments later when Makoto tipped his head back and let out a heady groan that Rin stilled his motions and made a small humming noise. Rin very much liked to keep his clients wanting for more, “It seems our time is up for now.”

“Wh-what…?”

“Sorry, but I do have a schedule to follow. So…” Rin starts, sitting back on Makoto’s legs and hoping he doesn’t have to breach the subject of payment aloud. Makoto was inexperienced, yes, but not stupid. After he gets a moment to recover from the haze of arousal, he quickly pulls out his wallet and Rin informs him of the price. 

He hands off two twenty-dollar bills, then pulls out a fifty and holds it out for Rin.

“What’s this, then…?” Rin asked, tucking the twenties into his pocket and eyeing the fifty suspiciously.

“I-I want another dance. I’ll pay upfront this time.” Makoto says, his voice sure and wavering only in its nervousness. Rin paused and considered this new development, not at all missing the tip Makoto had included without prompt. After a moment, his lips curled into a smirk and he snatched the fifty up. It wasn’t everyday he saw someone get hooked on him so easily.

“If you insist, I think I can fit it into my schedule after all.”


	4. Day 4- Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This chapter definitely requires some warnings due to its NSFW nature. Please do not read if you're affected by: **Yandere Makoto, rape/non-con, (non-voluntary) drug use, mentions of bondage.** The NSFW starts after the pagebreak, so feel free to read however much of it you choose!

Makoto laughed softly and clutched the bag of groceries to his chest, the paper crinkling as his gloved fingers curled around it. It had gotten a lot colder since the sun went down, which was unfortunately early this time of the year.

“Thanks for helping me out with my groceries! You really didn’t have to do this, Rin,” Makoto said. He’d just met his friend for a nice dinner, nothing special, and mentioned that he needed to do some shopping. Rin, being so kind, offered to help and was currently walking next to him carrying a similar brown paper bag full of food.

Rin made a small humming noise, “it’s no problem. I didn’t have much else to do tonight, anyways. Is your apartment close by?” he asked, his arms starting to feel a bit heavy. He didn’t mind helping a friend out, but he certainly didn’t want to spend all night putting groceries away.

“Oh, yeah. It’s the next block down, don’t worry,” Makoto smiled sheepishly and reassured the redhead that he wouldn’t have to strain himself for much longer, “it’s that brick building up ahead!”

“Ah...I think I see it,” Rin replied, squinting his eyes, but it was difficult to see in the darkness of the evening. He’d just have to take Makoto’s word for it.

It was only a few more minutes of walking before Makoto pulled out a keycard to access the lobby of the building. He let Rin in and led him to the elevator which they rode to the eighth floor. Makoto held the door of his apartment room open so Rin could enter first. The place was nearly pitch black save for the slots of bright neon lights filtering in from the drawn blinds. Makoto shuffled in behind Rin, flipped the lights and they both removed their shoes before moving to the kitchen and putting the bags down. 

“Phew, we made it!” Makoto sighed, a grateful smile on his lips, “allow me to make you a cup of tea as thanks, won’t you?”

“Ah...I’m not sure, I should probably be getting home soon…” Rin mused, stepping back from the counter. He took this chance to glance around Makoto’s apartment, but most of it was still dimly bathed in a warm glow considering only the kitchen light was turned on. Come to think of it, Rin did feel like taking a little break, “alright, what can it hurt? I like black tea, no sugar or milk. Thanks, Makoto.”

“Of course. I’ll be out with it in a second. Go ahead and take a seat on the couch.”

Rin didn’t have to be told twice and soon made his way to the living room and sat on the couch, a bit stiffly only since this was his first time visiting Makoto’s apartment and he didn’t want to appear as anything but polite. A magazine on the table caught his eye and he picked it up to glance at it while he waited. Minutes later, Makoto came out with a steaming mug of black tea in one hand, “here you go. I’m going to go prepare myself some coffee now, I’ll be right back.”

Rin nodded and took the drink, sipping at it slowly. It seemed like pretty high-quality stuff, considering the taste. He read the magazine a little longer until nearly half his mug was finished. When he realized this, he put the magazine down and looked towards the kitchen to see Makoto pouring himself some coffee from the pot. Bored, he stood up and decided to walk around the living room.

He took a glance at the DVDs and CDs Makoto had on display, noticing that there weren’t many of them but the ones he did have were all of the classics. His collection of books was much more extensive and interesting. On the opposite wall, there was a myriad of framed pictures that Rin assumed was of family and friends. He approached the neatly arranged, thin white frames with mild interest, hoping he could use one of them to spark conversation.

Instead, Rin felt his throat go dry instantly. The mug in his hand fell to the floor and it was only the shock of the dull thud and the searing pain of boiling water splashing up at him that broke him out of a momentary stupor. Once he was shaken from his mental lapse, he felt the pit of his stomach freeze, tendrils of cold fear wrapping around his insides. Without a word, he glanced back at the kitchen and met Makoto’s eyes. He was gripping his own mug so tightly his knuckles were white.

“Oh, dear. You weren’t really supposed to notice that quite yet.”

“Wh-what the hell, Makoto…” Rin stuttered, his voice croaking slightly as he backed away from the wall of picture frames, “what the fuck is this? A joke?”

“...A joke?” Makoto repeated, eyes narrowing slightly as though he had the right to be confused.

“Yes!” Rin practically shrieked, shaking now. He nearly tripped over himself turning to face Makoto, “A joke! What the _fuck_ are you doing with all of these pictures of me on your wall!?”

“Rin, I think you need to sit down,” Makoto put his mug down now and entered the living room. Rin, however, backed away from him as much as he could.

“Just- dammit, Makoto, will you fucking _explain_ what all of those pictures are? There’s ones of me sleeping and pictures through my apartment window and...what the _fuck_ ,” he repeated, his eyes wide and trained on Makoto.

“Please, you really should sit down…” Makoto began, approaching Rin slowly, his hands up in front of him in a reassuring position, “are you feeling ill, by any chance…?”

“What?” Rin asked, glancing back at the frames to make sure he hadn’t been imagining things. No, his own face was staring back at him and it made him shudder, “The only reason I feel sick is because of those pictures!”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m--” Rin stopped dead in his tracks and felt his stomach lurch with a horrible realization. He nearly got whiplash from the way his head snapped to look at the mug that had fallen on the carpet earlier. The room was quiet for a moment; the only sound was of traffic below them and sirens in the distance and a horrible, awful ringing that may have only been in Rin’s ears. He was shaking violently by the time his hands flew up to cover his mouth, agape in horror. His voice was muffled by his own skin and his own fear, “oh, my god. Oh, my god, what did you put in the _drink_?”

“It really would be best if you sat down now,” Makoto remarked, closing in on Rin until he was backed against the window sill and had nowhere to go. Gently, he grabbed Rin’s arms and pulled him from the wall. Rin reacted violently, cursing and shoving Makoto as hard as he could. Only, the force of it fell short as the drug began to kick in. His vision was fading, edges of darkness creeping in around his field of vision, and all of his movements were suddenly one step behind his mind’s commands.

Even as he pushed Makoto away by his chest, it was obvious it wasn’t doing anything. Makoto ignored his escape attempts completely and manhandled him until he was seated on the couch, only half awake. It was another few minutes before Rin completely lost consciousness, but he was so out of it he had no recollection of the sweet, reassuring words Makoto was whispering to him until he passed out.

“Thank you so much for helping me with my groceries and making this so, so easy...I’ve always wanted to spend time with you up close. I promise I won’t hurt you...you have no idea how long I’ve been in love with you.”

* * *

When Rin came to, the first thing he noticed was a horrible ache in his jaw and something thick in his mouth. Then, it was the sounds; someone was breathing rather heavily. Finally, a sudden jerking motion and the pain of his hair being pulled made him gasp and his eyes shot open. The hand tugging his hair tilted his head back so he was looking up. After a moment his eyes focused on the face smiling down at him.

_Makoto._

Rin gasped and writhed harshly as memories of groceries and drugs and framed pictures flooded back to him, but the effort only served to pull out more of his hair. The tight pain made his eyes sting with tears, his mind muddled and confused and completely out of focus.

“Oh no, you were much more cooperative when you weren’t awake…” above him, Makoto tutted. It was after this that Rin realized he was kneeling on the ground in front of Makoto, who was seated on his bed, legs spread and Rin nestled between them.

“I’m not done getting off, though, so I’d appreciate it if we could get back to business,” Makoto mused, his tone more pleasant than his actions. He didn’t give Rin any choice in the matter and he didn’t even allow him time to recover from the mental whiplash of waking up in this position. Instead, he gripped the back of Rin’s head tighter and took advantage of the way his pretty mouth fell open in anguish, forcing the head of his already hard cock between his lips. Makoto let out a low noise, “Now that you’re awake, try to use your tongue...and watch those teeth of yours, won’t you?” The threat behind Makoto's tone was palpable.

Rin hardly had time to think, his mind still groggy from the haze of drugs. A part of him must have recognized Makoto’s threat and that he was currently tied up, quite literally. His hands were bound tightly behind his back, so he opened his mouth a little wider and moved his tongue flat against the underside of Makoto’s cock.

Makoto hummed in satisfaction and looked down at Rin with utmost affection in his bright green eyes, “you’re even more than I had ever imagined, Rin…”

He held tightly to the back of Rin’s head and jerked his hips forward, pressing his cock further in until Rin’s nose was nearly pressed against his pelvis. He could see tears gathering at the corners of the redhead’s eyes, which were shut tight. Rin gagged, his body rejecting Makoto’s advances and his sudden inability to breath, but the action just sent a shudder down Makoto’s spine.

“Oh, my god you feel so good when you choke like that,” Makoto could feel Rin trying to pull back, desperate to get some air, but he kept his grip tight, “I told you I’m not finished yet, so just stay still, sweetheart...”

Just as Rin was regaining some of his senses, it felt like he was losing them again. He felt the head of Makoto’s length pressing past the back of his throat, and his throat constricting around it as he panicked; he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think straight, and he was still reeling from waking up in a position like this. 

When Makoto finally let up on his grip, Rin sat back and took in long, haggard breaths, lungs burning for air that he couldn’t gulp in fast enough.

“M-Makoto, please stop…” his voice came out hoarse and it hurt his throat to speak, but he had to try something, “this isn’t...this isn’t like you…”

Makoto looked at him as though he didn’t quite understand the words coming out of Rin’s mouth. Rin tugged at the ropes binding his arms behind his back, eyes wild as he looked around, “please, I don’t understand what’s happening.”

At this, Makoto’s eyes soften slightly and for a moment Rin thinks he’s getting through to him. Makoto suddenly pushed himself from the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of Rin, disentangling his fingers from Rin’s hair in favor of cradling Rin’s sore jaw. When Makoto leaned in to kiss him, it was far too sweet and soft for the current situation. He runs his tongue over Rin’s bruised, cherry red lips but has the decency and smarts to keep it out of Rin’s mouth. Rin wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to stop himself from biting him if he hadn’t.

But it’s painfully sensual and under any other circumstances, it would’ve been a very pleasant kiss. At the moment, Rin can only find it in himself to feel like he’d swallowed something nettled. 

“I love you, Rin,” Makoto hummed when he pulled away, and there’s no trace of insincerity in his voice. 

“What are you talking about?” Rin wasn’t sure if that statement alone was more disorienting than the kiss or waking up on his splayed knees with his hands tied behind his back. Makoto and him had only met a month or so ago, and even so they’d only been somewhat close friends, “y-you don’t love me, Makoto, I-”

Rin gasped when he felt Makoto’s hand grab his jaw, the action violent to the point of painful. Makoto’s eyes weren’t soft any longer, holding no trace of the kind and gentle man Rin had met for dinner earlier. It terrified him into silence, his heart racing as Makoto leaned forward once again and began kissing his neck. 

“I’m going to show you how much I love you, Rin”

Before Rin could protest, Makoto shoved him and he easily fell on to his back, knees jutting into the air and arms still tied uncomfortably under him. The position twisted his shoulders in a way that was painful, but he couldn’t focus on that with the pit of nausea in his stomach and how Makoto was settled between his legs now.

Rin gasped when Makoto nipped at the nape of his neck, his hands tracing down the curve of his sides and coming to rest on his hips. Makoto absolutely loved the way Rin’s body writhed under his own, how soft his skin felt under his touch and just how feisty Rin was being.

Of course, there was only so much stubbornness he could deal with. He moved his hands to Rin’s thighs, his nails digging into soft flesh and leaving small crescent marks. None too gently, he spread them and took a moment to stare down at Rin; bound and frightened and just as pretty as all of those pictures. He had been waiting for this for so long, it felt-- for months and months until finally, he’d managed to get Rin to walk himself right up to his apartment and now he was all _his._

He couldn’t hear the way Rin was starting to beg, the way his voice broke when he spoke or the way he cried out: “Oh my god, Makoto, no, you don’t have to do this! Please, what did I do to you?”

Rin’s pleading was interrupted when Makoto reached between his legs and palms his soft cock, coaxing it to life despite the way Rin was thrashing his shoulders against the floor and twisting his torso. Once Rin was half-hard, despite his body’s violent protests, Makoto forced his fingers into his mouth and demanded he suck.

Instead, Rin bit down on the digits hard. He was well aware this wouldn’t be taken kindly, but just the sound of Makoto gasping was so satisfying. Rin didn’t have much time to revel in this small victory, however, before he felt the very hand he’d just bitten smack him so hard it left him staring at the wall, eyes wide in shock. After a moment, the pain began to flower in blotchy, firey patches on his cheek.

Makoto, all facades of sweetness gone in that moment, grabbed Rin by the jaw and forced his mouth open, “let’s try that again, now. _Suck_.”

Tentatively, Rin obeyed. He was completely shaken by the unexpected and additional cruelty, so he let his tongue glide over Makoto’s long fingers, the whole action taking only a few seconds before Makoto removed them from his mouth, satisfied.

The brunette sat back up on his heels and made quick work of preparing Rin; he hooked his fingers inside him until he had him gasping in a way that wasn’t just from the pain. It was horrible, Rin thought, feeling a jolt of pleasure as Makoto’s fingers brushed a certain spot inside him. He almost preferred the Makoto who slapped him minutes ago; the false pretense of being gentle and preparing him and making him feel any kind of good was just making Rin ill.

By the time Rin’s body had fully betrayed him and his cock was dripping precum on to his stomach, Makoto grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up, buying his cock up to the hilt in one motion.

Rin arched his back and clawed at the floor, his wrists already raw and red from struggling against the ropes so much. Suddenly, the pain returned and Makoto didn’t give him much time to adjust. Rin felt almost grateful for the extensive foreplay in the moment, but it was hard to forget Makoto was the bastard who had drugged him and tied him up in the first place. No matter how his body responded, he was being _violated_ , and he couldn’t help the choked sobs that suddenly bubbled up. If Makoto noticed, he didn’t say anything and began moving, setting a steady pace at first.

It only got worse when, as Makoto fucked him, he brought one hand to his hard length and stroked him in rhythm with the way his hips jerked forward. The action only made Rin cry out and rock his hips back, his body betraying him, lust and hatred and fear mixing into a terrible concoction that roiled in his stomach even as he shuddered under Makoto’s ministrations.

As Makoto sped up, so did his hand, and through slightly ragged breaths he gasped, “are you enjoying yourself, Rin? Do you want to come?”

Except for his gulps of breath, Rin remained silent, the question hanging thick in the air. The answer was obvious to Makoto but not so much to Rin.

“Answer me and I’ll let you,” Makoto said, his voice much too soft for what he was saying, urging the redhead to be more responsive. 

Rin didn’t say anything to that either, determined to keep his last shred of pride and dignity, but when Makoto conceded and removed his hand to hold on to his hip again, the way his cock twitched with want became impossible to ignore. He let out an embarrassing whine, ashamed but needy.

“P-please, Makoto…”

“Please what?”

“I want--” Rin gasped as Makoto hit that same spot in him again, making him arch against the floor, “I want to come,” he finishes, breathless and hating how small his voice sounds. But it’s enough for Makoto to continue what he was doing before and after one, two, three more strokes Rin was brought over the edge. It was satisfying only on a physical level, his body exhausted and sated despite the circumstances. He felt his own seed coat his chest and, moments later, Makoto released inside him with a low grunt. 

When he looked up at Makoto’s face, his bangs wet with sweat and hanging in front of his eyes, the feeling of illness returned all at once and lurched in his stomach. Any trace of physical gratification is washed away in a wave of nausea that has Rin thrashing until he’s half on his side and using his elbow to help prop himself up. He felt like he was going to vomit when Makoto pulled out and he felt semen leaking from him, but it only left him dry-heaving. 

Makoto seemed as though he was unaware of this and simply reached down to brush Rin’s hair from his face, “sweetheart, you did such a good job,” he said, his voice all affection and love, “I think it’s time you take another break, though.” Rin had no idea where it came from, but Makoto pressed a small pill to Rin’s lips and asked him to open his mouth. Rin could only assume it’s more sedatives, and he could only assume Makoto will find a way to make him take it anyways. So, Rin opened his mouth and took the pill in, swallowing it dry. After all, he doesn’t see what harm the relief of sleep will do at this point. Makoto was sure to pull him into a gentle hug before his eyes slipped shut again.


	5. Day 5- Piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only warnings I have for this chapter are slight mentions of blood/needles, but that comes with the territory of piercings.

“What do you mean by that...?”

Rin blinked at Makoto, unsure if he’d just heard his boyfriend correctly. He was _fairly certain_ he’d just heard him tell Rin that he didn’t want him to get the piercing that he’d been planning to get for a while now. The piercing Makoto had been very encouraging of up until Rin was googling parlors and reading their reviews.

“It’s just as I said, Rin. I don’t want you going to a parlor to get your ear pierced. Or any other piercings.” Makoto was unflinching in his speech, as though this wasn’t the direct opposite of what he’d been telling Rin for the past few months.

“But you said you liked the idea of me getting a piercing,” Rin ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back and then letting it fall in front of his face messily, “you’re not making any sense.”

“I still like the idea of you having a piercing, but I never said I wanted you to go get it done at a parlor,” Makoto raised his brows slightly, but Rin still didn’t understand what he was talking about. It must have been clear that he was confused, since Makoto smiled at him warmly a moment later. It was usually a comforting gesture, but at the moment it just felt like his boyfriend wasn’t letting him in on a secret.

Rin cleared his throat to speak up, but Makoto interrupted him once more before he could get a word in, “I just don’t like the idea of anyone else getting that close to you...to trust someone else so much to let them do that, I have to admit it makes me a little jealous. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” Makoto looked at Rin with an intensity he’d never quite seen before. 

“Ah...I guess…”

“I do still want you to get those piercings.”

It was almost possible to see the gears in Rin’s head physically turning as he tried to understand what Makoto was saying. After a moment, it hit him. He couldn’t help but send his lover a questioning glance, “so...you want to be the one who…”

“Show me how much you trust me, Rin”

Well, how could he say no to a request like that?

* * *

There was a decent amount of preparation that when into home-piercings. There were sanitary concerns, more potential for infection, and a lack of professional equipment besides the obvious worry of a first-timer messing it all up.

Makoto did his research, though. It was an odd request on his part so he knew that he had to be at his very best and prove that he was worthy of Rin’s trust. Besides, he was being honest when he said he didn’t want Rin putting all his faith in someone else like that; just thinking about it made him more jealous than he’d ever care to admit aloud. So, he bought a hollow needle, titanium studs, a thing of sea salt and a lighter.

First came sanitizing the needle with the lighter, and then Makoto moved on to Rin-- he sat down on the chair next to where Rin was seated on the coffee table, one leg pulled up on to the surface. The way he was fidgeting with his sleeves betrayed the calmness on his face. 

“Okay, let’s get started. Tilt your head away from me,” Makoto hummed, his voice firm and Rin reacted as though he’d been commanded, “Good. Perfect…” he reassured, bringing the alcohol-soaked cotton pad to Rin’s earlobe and wiping it down for a full minute. It was a small (but important) gesture, intimate only in the fact that they both knew what was coming next.

After Makoto made sure he was clean, he took a fine-tipped pen and marked where he’d be inserting the needle with a small black dot. He took a moment to glance at Rin and and noticed he was still facing ahead, still fidgeting with his clothes. Gently, Makoto cupped Rin’s opposite cheek and pushed his head until they were facing each other. He inspected the placement of the piercing and nodded- it look just right. Rin wasn’t looking at him, obviously nervous, but Makoto couldn’t help but steal a short kiss. It was a ghost of a thing, gentle and reassuring-- and just enough to make Rin’s furrowed brow soften. Now, on to the real thing.

Makoto grabbed an ice cube that he had sitting in a small bowl on the table and pressed it to Rin’s ear.

“Shit-- a little warning would be appreciated,” Rin cursed, a shiver running up his spine from the cold. Makoto’s little, breathy laugh certainly didn’t help. He apologized, but left the ice cube there for a little longer until Rin confirmed that the area felt numb.

“Good…” Makoto said and picked up the needle, lining the tip of it up with the black marking, “then you shouldn’t feel this.”

Rin felt it. It was little more than a pinch, but the idea of a needle going through him amplified it more than he expected. He bit his bottom lip and glanced at Makoto, but it was impossible to see what he was doing. 

Makoto picked up one of the earrings and fixed it into Rin’s freshly pierced ear, blood already welling at the site of the small wound. With caring motions, Makoto used a new cotton pad to clean it, “did it hurt very much?”

Rin almost shook his head but managed to catch himself. Instead, he huffed, “No. Don’t underestimate me. I’ve certainly been through worse.”

“Then you won’t mind if I pierce your cartilage too?” Makoto asked, and Rin could practically hear the slightly worried smile in his voice. 

The redhead dry swallowed, “Why? Weren’t you planning on doing the other lobe?”

“I bought three earrings,” Makoto informed nonchalantly. He’d only originally planned on using two of them, true, but… “I think the cartilage piercing would look really cute on you. What do you think? Can you handle it?”

Rin was quiet for a moment and then Makoto finished his thoughts, “Do you trust me enough?”

At this, Rin turned to Makoto and furrowed his brows to glare at him, “of course I trust you enough, Makoto. Do it, then.”

Makoto didn’t say anything else and began the process again. He sterilized the needle and cleaned Rin’s ear, then pressed the icecube to his skin again. It was methodical, but he was just as caring and gentle the second time around. It was so like Makoto to be soothing and sweet even as he was jabbing a needle through someone’s ear.

“Here goes,” Makoto hummed as a way of warning Rin. He lined the needle up but Rin flinched slightly and pulled away. He was lucky that Makoto hadn’t started the piercing or it might have gotten screwed up. 

“Careful, Rin…” Makoto said, and tilted Rin’s head back into position. Rin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to keep still. Makoto gave a countdown and then pressed the needle all the way through, a small pinpoint of blood gathering around the needle, the skin around his ear slowly turning red. It would probably swell a bit later, too. 

“Did that one hurt…?”

Rin still had his eyes closed, but his nose was scrunched up slightly and there’s a grimace on his lips. He hesitated for a moment then quietly admitted, “A bit.” Makoto traced his finger on the outside of Rin’s ear and it made him wince. Makoto’s fingers felt cool compared to the pain and the fire under his skin. When Rin finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Makoto smiling at him. It was his kind, signature smile, as warm as a fireplace in winter and Rin couldn’t help but blush slightly.

“Thank you for letting me do this, Rin.”

Rin studied Makoto’s face for a moment and came to the conclusion he might not ever understand why this was so significant, but he doesn’t mind. Makoto was happy. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the next earring, “just do my other ear already, you sap.”


	6. Day 6: Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure PWP. Warnings: **orgasm denial, light bondage and some use of toys.**

It had been hours. At least, that’s what it felt like-- but with the blindfold on, the only indicator Rin had that any time had passed at all was the stiffness in his limbs, aching dully from the ropes that bound them. His forearms were tied tightly together behind his back, secured to the metal bars of their bed’s headboard. His legs were bound so that they were jutting up; he was free to close them or wiggle his hips or anything really but none of that _mattered_. 

Hours, minutes, seconds; none of it mattered to Rin. The only thing he could think of was how badly he _wanted_ right now. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was that he wanted, but he felt as though he might actually die without it. His mind was stuck on the incessant buzzing of the toy that been left inside him, the piercing pain from clamps on his chest that seemed to reignite any time his body twitched, and the way his cock was hard, precum beading at the top and smearing against his stomach. It had been _hours_ , Rin was sure of it.

He’d given up on mindlessly rocking his hips against the vibrator buried in him, wishing it would just brush his prostate harder so he could fucking come, but Makoto-- the _bastard_ \-- had been smart enough to keep it at its lowest setting. It was infuriating. Whenever he arched his back to feel the toy deeper, the clamps would tighten on his chest and have him gasping in pain. It made his cock twitch, but it shifted his focus from _oh god, please let me come_ to _fuck, that hurts_ quickly enough to prevent any sort of release.

Makoto was a mastermind, and it worried Rin. That bright, innocent smile was a _lie_ and he wasn’t sure he’d trust it ever again. 

When the latch on the door finally clicked, Rin instinctively turned towards the sound. He couldn’t see anything with the blindfold over his eyes, but he knew without any doubt that it was Makoto. The small pit of resentment that had been gathering as he began growing desperate washed out of him and was replaced by a sudden, cloying need. Oh, he certainly knew what he wanted now. Makoto may have been the bastard who put him in this position, but a more primal part of Rin also realized that Makoto was the only one who could bring him relief, that Makoto was the only one he wanted and trusted to give him exactly what he needed.

The unexpected rush of desire nearly left Rin breathless-- he listened carefully but didn’t hear anything else. Makoto was there, he had to be, but he couldn’t even hear the floorboards creaking or the other man’s breathing. Seconds were ticking by, and yet, nothing.

“M-Makoto,” Rin croaked out, his voice hoarse from the involuntary moaning he’d done when Makoto had first tied his arms and tightened the clamps and pressed the vibrator against that certain spot inside him, “hello?”

There was no answer.

“Makoto, I _know_ it’s you. Just say something, tell me you’re there.”

Again, the only noise in the room was the sound of faint buzzing in the air that changed slightly whenever rin shifted his hips. Rin was starting to breath heavily, though he wasn’t sure why. Something about not knowing whether Makoto was really there or he’d imagined it was frightening; not to mention the building frustration of how hard and needy he was.

The tears started budding at the corners of his eyes, absorbed quickly by the soft cloth of the blindfold; he wanted to hold out longer but he’d been feeling desperate for so long by this point that it hadn’t even taken much for him to finally break down.

His voice was quiet and small when he finally spoke over the oppressive silence, “please, Makoto...I need to know you’re here.”

Abruptly, Rin felt the bed dip under someone’s weight and the relief that flooded him was so immense it seemed immeasurable. Feeling the physical presence of his boyfriend after being left alone for so long was comforting in a way Rin never quite imagined he could experience. It was different from the comfort of an embrace after a long day or the reassuring way Makoto said _I love you_. This was so much more palpable in the way heat flared under his skin like embers or the drumming of his heart sped up. 

Makoto was quick to hush him and let his hands wander just about everywhere-- he caressed his arms, cupped his jaw, ran his palm over the soft flesh of Rin’s thighs, his skin slick from sweat and semen after hours of pleasure that had kept him aching and hard. 

“It’s okay, darling, I’m here now,” Makoto offered as comfort, brushing his thumb against one of the clamps around Rin’s nipple, almost laughing affectionately at the way Rin’s lips fell open to let out a wanton moan from the pain that went straight to his cock. He was at a point that Makoto was sure he could’ve done just about anything and Rin would’ve found pleasure in it.

He had to be careful when he reached down and wrapped his hand around Rin’s cock, stroking slowly and pressing his thumb to the underside of its head. Rin tilted his chin back back and let out a needy whine that sounded a bit like he was trying to say Makoto’s name and ‘please’ at the same time.

It wasn’t long before Makoto had to still his hand, noticing how incredibly close Rin was to his orgasm. Indeed, the low groan and the way his cock twitched in his hand was indication that one more stroke would’ve been enough to send his partner tumbling over the edge, and that would’ve been a waste of all this work.

“Do you want to come right now?”

The reply was instant and clear, “o-of course I want--”

“Or,” Makoto continued, since it was clear that Rin didn’t realize there were more choices available, “would you prefer to wait? I can get you off right now, just like this,” for emphasis, Makoto pushed the flat of his palm against the head of Rin’s length, “or, you can wait. Tomorrow, I’ll fuck you into the mattress. I’ll have you on your hands and knees, begging me to go faster and harder. I’ll make sure you have the most intense set of orgasms of your life. You’ll get to feel me inside of you-- not just some cheap toy and a quick handjob,” Makoto knew how much Rin loved his cock and he intended to use this to his full advantage. After all, he’d told him on multiple occasions how it was only Makoto who could get him off so well, “but you have to give up your orgasm right now.”

It was almost possible to see the struggle in Rin’s face, the way his nose scrunched up slightly and his lips turned into a screwed up pout. He was torn between the instant gratification of how an orgasm would feel right now after being pent up for so long and how good being fucked out tomorrow would feel. In the end, the promise of Makoto taking him and bending him to his will until he was totally spent was enough to win out in his internal argument.

Still, that didn’t mean he was pleased- in fact, he barely managed to force the strained words from his mouth, “P...Please fuck me tomorrow.”

It was all he could say before Makoto tugged off the blindfold, satisfied with the answer. Rin blinked at the sudden, comparative brightness of the room, eyes still wet with tears of frustration. Next came the clamps and the vibrator; he felt empty when it was removed, his cock still aching and begging for relief even as Makoto completely ignored it and methodically undid the ropes around his legs and arms. It felt like Makoto was touching everywhere but where he wanted it the most. He felt stiff when he finally moved again, and Makoto was quick to drag Rin into his lap and wrap his arms around his torso and kiss his shoulders gently. It was loving and sweet and Rin melted into it after all of the previous stress. He was still hard, but Makoto’s motions were innocent enough that in time his little problem would go away.

“Were you okay on your own…?”

Rin was confused for a second, then realized Makoto must have been referring to the way he’d panicked earlier after Makoto had come in, “um...yeah. It just freaked me out when you weren’t saying anything.”

“Sorry, I won’t do that again…?” Makoto ventured, furrowing his brow slightly. He hadn’t meant to do anything to hurt Rin seriously and he didn't want to do it again.

“No...no, that whole experience was...nice. How long was I tied up for?”

There was silence for a moment, “I kind of got distracted by this movie that was on television,” Makoto began, his voice sheepish. Finally, he relented, “Four hours in total.”

“Jesus Christ!” Rin yelped-- he’d thought he’d been imagining just how long it had felt, but that certainly explained a lot. Makoto apologized by nuzzling his forehead into Rin’s shoulder, the action much too cute for someone who’d just tied him to a bedpost for _four hours_ and was making him wait another twenty-four to actually come. He _almost_ hated Makoto.

“I’ll make something nice for dinner to make up for it,” Makoto insisted, feeling a bit bad for keeping Rin tied up two hours longer than they’d planned for, “plus, I promise tomorrow will be really great,” Makoto hummed, a happy and teasing lilt to his voice that made Rin jab him gently with his elbow. 

“Let’s nap for a while, I can’t even think of eating right now,” Rin said, and Makoto agreed clearly, with the way he pulled him down into the bed held him close. Neither of them had the energy to get cleaned up right now, so instead they both let their eyes slip shut. Rin couldn't help but playfully think that no one would ever believe him if he tried to explain the kind of monster Makoto could be in the bedroom.


	7. Day 7- Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one! The theme was Halloween, so I chose to go for a cute/fluffy route. Thank you for reading until the final chapter!

This stupid costume was so itchy. It was the first thing that Rin noticed when he tried it on, and it wasn’t a notion that was going away. He supposed that was probably just a side effect of wearing a costume made from fake fur, but he didn’t want to think about it much. 

Behind him, looking over his shoulder in the full-length mirror, Makoto was clearly holding in a laugh.

Rin felt his face go a bit red, “oh, come on,” he whined, and then continued in a more hushed tone, “this thing looks ridiculous, Makoto. I can see that, you can see that. Everyone can see that.” 

“What?” Makoto at least had the decency to look partly offended, but it didn’t last long. At the pout on Rin’s lips, he couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up, “I think it’s kind of cute, you know?”

When the pout didn’t go away, Makoto leaned in and rested his chin on Rin’s shoulder. He was shorter, so he had to hunch over, but the effect was still the same. With a gentle smile, he spoke, “well, maybe it’s just you who makes the outfit cute.”

Rin instantly brought his elbow back and playfully jabbed at Makoto, the red blush on his cheeks betraying him, “Oh, shut up. Do I really have to go out in public like this?”

“Rin, my mom went through the trouble to sew us all halloween costumes…”

“I know, I know,” The redhead repeated with a sigh. Makoto’s mother was nothing if not ambitious; she’d gone ahead and made everyone different costumes, and for some reason Rin had been the one stuck as a cat. Despite the fact that the only one with a true affinity for the little critters was Makoto, Rin had still been assigned the role and it was a terrible one. He was stuck in some fuzzy contraption of a halloween costume which was expertly made but no amount of talent could make it look okay on an adult. A child, perhaps, might’ve looked cute, but Rin felt mostly embarrassed

“Hey, my costume is a little goofy-looking too. I mean, the giant comical screw sticking out of my head is a bit silly,” Makoto tried to be comforting, tapping the accessory rested on his head. 

“Makoto, I’m wearing a collar with a bell on it. I don’t think it gets much more humiliating.”

Makoto sighed and stood up straight finally, “well I think it’s cute. Besides, once we’re done taking Ran and Ren trick-or-treating and get together with the others, you’re welcome to take it off,” he conceded, stepping away from the mirror for now, “but it’ll mean a lot to my mom and the twins….and, indirectly, it means a lot to me, too. Do you think you can survive a couple hours?”

Begrudgingly, Rin let out another sigh, “yeah, I guess. Only for you though. And you’re going to owe me big time.”

Makoto took a couple steps back towards Rin and made a show of kissing his cheek, “do you accept grateful payments in kisses, then?”

“Oh, my god,” Rin groaned to cover up the way he could feel his cheeks turning bright red. Makoto was ridiculously sweet and sappy, and sometimes Rin forgot about this. His boyfriend was always there to kindly remind him, however. “Come on, just put your gloves on and let’s get going. I’m sure the twins are dying to go out.”

Makoto laughed and hooked his arm around Rin’s, “they have been talking about it nonstop for a week. They’ve practically been living in their costumes for a few days now, too. Ren already ripped his twice…” Makoto said, his voice sheepish as they left his bedroom and made their way to the livingroom, where the twins were excitedly running about any open space. Dressed as a prince and a princess, they were having a fun game of making up ludicrous 'decrees' to shout at each other.

“Ran, Ren, come on now. Wrap up your game and we can get going!” Makoto announced, catching the attention of his younger siblings instantly. They stared for a moment and then cheered happily, Ran jumping with joy quite literally. The two of them ran over to Makoto, circling his legs excitedly. 

“Is Rin-cat coming with us too!?”

Makoto laughs at the little nickname that makes Rin bristle. If he actually was a cat, Makoto was sure his hackles would be raised, “Yes, Rin is coming with us! I need all the help I can get watching you two tonight- you both remember the rules, right? Don’t run ahead-”

“-and don’t go with strangers _even_ if they offer us candy!” Ren and Ran yelled in unison, with the practiced perfection that clearly signified they’d heard this lecture a million times. Makoto, however, was satisfied.

Ran interrupted Makoto before he could say anything more, “Why is Rin always around so often?” she asked, suddenly squinting her eyes at the redhead in cat-ears with some suspicion.

“Er, what?” Makoto asked, looking somewhat flustered. When Makoto had finally come out to his parents, one of the conditions of their acceptance as more traditional people had been that Ren and Ran were to know nothing of Makoto's relationships. This included the fact that he was dating Rin.

Rin, seeing the way Makoto didn’t have an answer prepared, chimed in easily, “I like coming over because Makoto has the coolest video games.” It was a stupid explanation, but a kid wasn’t going to question something like that. Ran and Ren both lit up at the answer, understanding immediately why Rin liked coming over to see their big brother so often.

Makoto, wanting to avoid any further questions, took the hands of his twin siblings, “Ok, little rascals, it’s time to get going now. We don’t want to miss out on all the good candy!” Makoto explained, and this was motivation enough to make the twins forget their previous question and practically drag him to the front door and outside, where their house opened up to the main neighborhood. The sun had yet to even set, a warm glow casting long shadows on the streets. The kids got started immediately, visiting the neighbors first and then branching out further. 

Ran and Ren were more energetic than ever, and the candy that they sucked on and licked form their fingers wasn’t helping either. At one point, as the sun was starting to set, Makoto was convinced he’d lost the two of them and was nearly having a panic attack by the time Rin spotted them eating cupcakes baked by Mrs. Higashide, an elderly neighbor, taking a break in a pile of fallen leaves in her yard. The darkness under the trees decorated with fake cobwebs and plastic, glow-in-the-dark bats had hidden them well, but the giggling had tipped Rin off to their location.

Makoto was about to run crying to them and give them a lecture on not running off like that (Rin could see the motherly intent in his eyes without him having to say anything), but he grabbed the arm of the black jacket he was wearing to stop him. He glanced at the twins, who were still unaware of the world around them in favor of indulging in the greatest sugar rush of the year. 

“Now, hold on Makoto. I think I know something that might be more effective than a lecture from you-- and it’ll be more in the spirit of halloween,” Rin explained, pulling his boyfriend into the shadows of the nearby home so they’d be hidden from the twins’ view, “If we sneak around behind the house, we can surprise the both of them and they won’t want to run off any more.”

“I don’t know, Rin…” Makoto said, worriedly peeking out from behind the wall, keeping a careful eye on his siblings, “I wouldn’t want either of them to cry.”

“Oh, come on. We’re just going to jump out from behind a house, it’s not that scary. They’re old enough for a good halloween scare! Plus, it’ll work better than another lecture, I promise. I could see their eyes glassing over back at the house when you were telling them the rules for tonight.”

At this, Makoto furrowed his brow but gave in. Rin was right, and besides, it wasn’t like either of them had particularly scary costumes. He conceded and followed Rin around the back of the house and to the other side until they were behind where the twins were sitting. Rin looked back at him and mouthed a countdown and at 1, the two of them jumped out with a “Boo!”

The twins jumped and turned until they faced Makoto and Rin, their eyes wide. Then, the two of them looked at each other and began laughing. Makoto hadn’t been expecting laughter, of all things, but it was definitely better than tears so he couldn’t complain.

Grinning at Makoto, Rin laughed as well, “see? I don’t think you could be scary even if you were trying, Mako. And my costume’s just too ridiculous to frighten anyone.”

“Oh, was that a challenge I just heard…?” Makoto asked, his own mouth turned up into a bit of a mischievous smile, “you don’t think I could scare you by the end of the night?”

Rin rolled his eyes, but the need to accept a direct challenge was a deep-seated one, “go ahead and do your worst. And if you can’t scare me,” Rin mused, trying to think of a suitable prize for his inevitable victory, “you have to wear this cat costume and let me take pictures.”

At Makoto’s raised eyebrows, Rin clarifies, “for _blackmail_ purposes.”

“Of course,” Makoto says, helping Ran and Ren up from their spots on the ground, “and if I do scare you...I’ll let you know later what I win,” Makoto said, pointedly, looking at the oblivious tykes who were getting their second wind after the little scare. There were a few more houses to visit, and before Makoto could say anything more, they shot off to the next house.

Apparently being spooked had done very little to warn them about the dangers of going off on their own, and Makoto ran off in hot pursuit of his younger siblings, nearly leaving his boyfriend to fend for himself.

* * *

Later that night, at the party with Haru, Nagisa, Rei and the others from Samezuka, when Rin had changed into a more comfortable costume, Makoto grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

“Rin, I have to say something to you,” he began, his voice stern and his usually warm eyes alight with some other, deeper and more painful emotion, “something that we really need to talk about.”

And suddenly, everything that Rin had done in the past couple of months was running through his head. Had he done something wrong? Just now or a month ago? He could feel a cold sort of fear running through him, confused as he was. He didn’t like seeing how hurt Makoto looked and he didn’t understand. The party had been going well, hadn’t it? Makoto had just been talking to Haru rather happily before he’d spotted Rin across the room. The pit of silence widening between them was increasingly worrying as well.

“Wh-what is it, Makoto? Is something wrong?”

Makoto turned his head away as though what he was going to say was a great pain he needed to prepare himself for; he even bit his lower lip in thought. 

No, not in thought.

Rin had been dating Makoto long enough to know he bit his lower lip when he was trying to hold a laugh in. This made Rin narrow his eyes suspiciously, and as soon as Makoto turned back to face him, he was smiling again.

“So, did I scare you?”

If it hadn’t been for the fact that Makoto’s mother had worked very hard on his costume, Rin would have been more tempted to pour his drink on Makoto, “I can’t believe you would sink so low. To scare me with such a cheap tactic, you bastard.”

“Hey, we didn’t specify what kind of scare it had to be,” Makoto was quick to grab Rin by the wrist and pull him closer, “besides, you know I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Fine, you win this time, Mako,” Rin admits, begrudgingly, his pride wounded more than anything else, “what do want me to do?”

“Kiss me,” Makoto says; it’s a simple but somewhat odd request considering their relationship status. It’s as blunt as can be and it makes Rin’s cheeks turn red. Makoto was never one to be so direct.

“Kiss you…? That’s it?”

“we’ve been with my family and all of these other people all night. I miss you,” Makoto explained, his voice genuine to the point that it made Rin’s heart flutter like a bird trapped in a cage. He can’t handle it when Makoto gets romantic with him, feeling his knees go weak. So he stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and did exactly what he asked. He kissed him, their lips moving in a practiced and comfortable way that came with the kind of settled-in love they shared. 

When Rin fell back on to his heels, he flashed his sharp teeth up at Makoto in a smile, “Now, don’t ever scare me like that again.”


End file.
